memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chakotay
Chakotay ist ein Mensch indianischer Herkunft. Er hat uramerikanische Vorfahren aus der Gegend um Arizona und ist ein sehr spiritueller Mensch, der darüber hinaus vegetarisch lebt. ( ) Kindheit Er wächst in einer Kolonie nahe der cardassianischen Grenze auf, wo auch andere Mitglieder seines Stammes, des Kautschukbaumvolkes, leben. ( ) Als Junge kümmert er sich um seinen Großvater, der unter Halluzinationen leidet, welche durch einen Gendefekt ausgelöst sind. Der Gendefekt kann bei Chakotay noch vor seiner Geburt unterdrückt werden, später jedoch wird er von Wesen aktiviert, die versuchen, mit der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in Kontakt zu treten. ( ) Er regt sich als Kind oft darüber auf, dass sein Stamm sich nicht wie andere Stämme an das 24. Jahrhundert anpasst. Sein Vater, der die alten Traditionen seines Volkes pflegt, ist darüber sehr enttäuscht. Eines Tages begleitet er seinen Vater auf einer Expedition zum Kautschukbaumvolk. Darüber ist er nicht erfreut, da er von seinem Zuhause und seinen Freunden getrennt wurde. ( ) Seitdem er sechs Jahre alt ist, interessiert sich Chakotay für Paläontologie. ( ) Karriere in der Sternenflotte Mit 15 Jahren tritt er, gefördert von Captain Sulu, aber gegen den Willen seines Vaters Kolopak in die Sternenflottenakademie ein. ( ) Chakotay hat auf der Akademie die Angewohnheit, sehr unordentlich zu sein. ( ) Bei seinem ersten Einsatz dient er auf einem Raumschiff, welches den Erstkontakt mit den Tarkannanern herstellen soll. Er hat dieses Volk gründlich studiert und nervt nun den Captain solange, bis dieser ihn in das diplomatische Team aufnimmt. Als die Delegierten der Tarkannaner an Bord des Schiffes kommen, begrüßt er sie mit der traditionellen Geste für Hallo. Er streckt einen Arm aus, umschließt mit der anderen Hand dessen Handgelenk und lässt nun den Arm kreisen. Er weiß jedoch nicht, dass es für Männer und Frauen unterschiedliche Gesten gibt. Somit hat er der Botschafterin der Tarkannaner einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht. ( ) Er nimmt auch an einer Ausgrabung auf Ktaria VII teil. Als Andenken an diese Mission, nimmt er einen Stein aus einer Grabstätte mit. Später erkannte er, dass es ein heiliger Stein war. Unwissentlich hatte er das Grab entweiht. ( ) Das letzte Mal, dass Chakotay das Sternenflottenhauptquartier besucht, ist der 3. März 2368. Er legt an diesem Tag sein Offizierspatent nieder und beendet somit seine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte. ( ) Beim Maquis Chakotay verlässt die Sternenflotte und schließt sich dem Maquis an, weil er den Platz seines Vaters einnehmen will, der kurz zuvor im Kampf gegen die Cardassianer bei der Verteidigung von Dorvan V stirbt. Durch seine Führungsstärke steigt er dort rasch auf und erhält bald das Kommando über die [[SS Val Jean|SS Val Jean]], einen Maquis-Raider, und deren Besatzung. ( ) Seine Ingenieurin B'Elanna Torres findet seinen Humor nicht sehr komisch. ( ) Zusammen mit seiner Crew wird er dann 2371 von dem Fürsorger in den Delta-Quadranten verschleppt. ( ) Delta-Quadrant 2371 Im Delta-Quadranten müssen er und seine Crew mit der der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] wegen hoher Verluste an Menschenleben und der Zerstörung des Maquisschiffes durch die Kollision mit der Raumstation des Fürsorgers zusammenarbeiten, um einen Weg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten zu finden. Chakotay willigt ein, dass seine Crew auf der Voyager dienen soll, eine andere Wahl hat er kaum. Er selbst wird Erster Offizier auf der Voyager. Er ist unter den neu aufgenommenen Maquis der einzige, der in seiner Vergangenheit nicht nur Sternenflotten- sondern auch Kommandoerfahrung hat. Nachdem B'Elanna Torres Joseph Carey im Maschinenraum angegriffen hat, befiehlt er Tuvok den Vorfall nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Statt einer formellen Untersuchung, will er sich zunächst Torres' Version anhören und dann den Captain informieren. Kurz darauf schlagen Seska und Jarvin ihm vor, zu meutern und das Schiff zu übernehmen. Dieses Ansinnen weist Chakotay jedoch entschieden zurück. Als er Torres' Quartier betritt, wirft sie eine Schüssel in Richtung der Tür, welcher der Commander jedoch ausweichen kann. Dann gibt er ihr den medizinischen Bericht über Carey. Er teilt ihr mit, dass sie ihm die Arbeit erschwert hat, da Tuvok B'Elanna vors Kriegsgericht bringen und der Maquis meutern will. Er verlangt von ihr, sich zu entschuldigen, da sie die Unterstützung von Carey und den Sternenflotteningenieuren braucht, wenn sie Chefingenieurin sein wird. Bei der nächsten Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere, übergibt Chakotay Janeway eine Liste mit Maquis, die gute Offiziere abgeben würden. Auf der Liste steht auch B'Elanna Torres, was Janeway zunächst skeptisch zur Kenntnis nimmt. Bei der Planung der Rettungsaktion für ein vermeintlich in einer SIngularität gefangenes Raumschiff, bittet er über Interkom Torres um Vorschläge. Janeway ist nicht davon begeistert, dass Chakotay Carey als ranghöchsten Offizier im Maschinenraum übergangen hat und teilt ihm dies in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum mit. Während Janeway und Torres den Subraumspalt weiten, übernimmt Chakotay das Kommando über das Schiff. ( ) Auf der Voyager wird er auch der Vorgesetzte von Thomas Eugene Paris, der während seiner ersten Maquis-Mission gefasst worden ist und jetzt der Voyager als „offizieller Beobachter“ und brillanter Pilot dient. Paris rettet auch auf Ocampa Chakotays Leben, als die Schiffe im Delta-Quadranten ankommen. ( ) )}} Bald darauf leitet er ein Außenteam, dass vermeintliche Dilithium-Lagerstätten auf einem Planeten untersucht. Nachdem Neelix von einem Vidiianer angegriffen wird, lässt er das Außenteam auf die Krankenstation beamen und assistiert dem Doktor bei der Rettung von Neelix. Während Janeway das Außenteam leitet, welches Neelix' Lungen sucht, kommandiert er die Voyager. Er informiert Janeway darüber, dass der Fremde von der Oberfläche mit einem Raumschiff geflohen ist und nicht mit dem Traktorstrahl aufgehalten werden konnte. ( ) Wenig später zeigt er Janeway sein Medizinbündel und hilft ihr bei der Suche nach ihrem Tierischen Berater. ( ) Als die Voyager ein Mikrowurmloch entdeckt, überwacht er den Kommunikationsversuch über eine Mikrosonde von der Brücke aus. Während Janeway mit dem Doktor auf der Krankenstation, wegen dessen Problemen mit der Crew, spricht, hat er das Kommando auf der Brücke. Er empfängt auch mit Tuvok und Janeway Telek R'Mor, as dieser an Bord gebeamt wird. Nachdem klar wird, dass der Romulaner aus der Vergangenheit stammt, lehnt er dessen Vorschlag, die Sternenflotte zu warnen, die Voyager auf ihre Mission in den Badlands zu schicken, ab, da sie bereits zu großen Einfluss auf den Delta-Quadranten hatten. ( ) Während Janeway sich mit Neelix über die Baneaner und Numiri unterhält, hat er das Kommando über die Brücke und ruft den Captain hinzu, als sich ein Patroullienschiff der Numiri nähert. Als wenig später die Numiri die Voyager angreifen, lässt er Torres ein Maquis-Manöver anwenden, um die Patroullienschiffe der Numiri kampfunfähig zu schießen. ( ) Nachdem die Sensoren der Voyager auf einem Planeten Element 247 entdecken, leitet Chakotay das Außenteam, welches Proben dieses Elements sammeln soll. Dabei entdecken sie eine große Anzahl an Leichen. Chakotay empfiehlt daraufhin die Totenruhe zu wahren und die Leichname nicht zu scannen, sondern nur visuell zu analysieren. Nachdem sich eine Subraumvakuole bildet, lässt er dennoch scannen. Durch diese Vakuole kann Harry Kim nicht mit dem restlichen Außenteam hochgebeamt werden. Stattdessen wird der Körper von Ptera materialisiert, welche vom Doktor wiederbelebt werden kann. Nachdem Torres eine Möglichkeit findet, Kim mithilfe von Ptera zurückzuholen, weist er sie in den Gebrauch eines Subraumtransponders ein. ( ) Als sich kurze Zeit später ein Raumschiff von Sikaris nähert und einen Notruf aussendet, ruft er Janeway auf die Brücke. Später ist er auch bei der Lagebesprechung wegen der sikarianischen Trajektortechnologie anwesend und weist auf die Möglichkeit hin, dass man die Trajektormatrix nach 30.000 Lichtjahren rekonfigurieren könnte, um nach Hause zu gelangen. Nachdem Janeway klar wird, dass Gathorel Labin nie vorhatte, ihnen die Trajektortechnologie zu überlassen, befiehlt sie Chakotay die Besatzung auf das Schiff zurückbeamen zu lassen. Chakotay informiert sie darüber, dass es Stunden dauern wird, da ihre Besatzungsmitglieder über beide Hemisphären von Sikaris verstreut sind. ( ) Zur Suche von Nahrungsmitteln führt Chakotay ein Außenteam auf einen Planeten. Nachdem Joe Carey ihm eine Kaylo zeigt, weist Neelix die beiden darauf hin, dass die Frucht giftig ist. Daraufhin gibt er Chakotay eine Leola-Wurzel zum probieren. Der Geschmack sagt Chakotay nicht zu. Nachdem die Voyager ein fremdes Raumschiff im Orbit entdeckt, erkundigt sich Janeway bei Chakotay, ob sie auf dem Planeten Besuch bekommen haben. Chakotay kann jedoch keine Lebenszeichen feststellen und lässt das Außenteam sich sammeln. Jedoch kann Seska nicht gefunden werden. Daraufhin macht sich Chakotay auf die Suche nach ihr, während der Rest des Außenteams aufs Schiff gebeamt wird. Er findet Seska schließlich in einer Höhle, in der Nähe der Kazon. Sie werden von zwei Kazon überrascht. Sie können die Kazon betäuben, jedoch wird auch Chakotay von diesen niedergeschossen. Seska lässt sie daraufhin raufbeamen. Nach seiner Verletzung erholt sich Chakotay in seinem Quartier. Dabei wird er von Seska mit Pilzsuppe bewirtet. Jedoch verzichtet er auf diese, als er erfährt, dass sie die Zutaten aus Neelix' Küche gestohlen hat und streicht für alle Beteiligten, auch sich selbst zwei Tage lang die Replikatorrationen. Als kurze Zeit später ein Kazon-Schiff einen Notruf aussendet, führt Chakotay das Außenteam an. Dieses entdeckt, dass Jemand Föderationstechnologie an die Kazon übergeben hat. Nachdem sie den einzigen Überlebenden auf die Krankenstation gebracht haben, bespricht Chakotay die Situation mit Janeway und Tuvok. Tuvok verdächtigt Seska, die Technologie übergeben zu haben, woraufhin Chakotay betont, dass ihre Schuld nicht bewiesen ist. Es wird beschlossen, dass ein Außenteam die Technologie bergen soll. Chakotay beordert Seska nicht ins Außenteam, woraufhin sie ihm wutentbrannt entgegnet, dass er ihr damit vor der Mannschaft das Misstrauen ausgesprochen habe. Seska widersetzt sich jedoch dem Verbot und begibt sich auf das Kazon-Schiff. Nachdem sie beim Versuch die Konsole zu bergen verletzt und auf die Krankenstation gebeamt wird, begibt sich Chakotay umgehend dorthin. Da die Transmission in den Maschinenraum zurückverfolgt werden kann, wird Lt. Carey von ihm, Janeway und Chakotay befragt. Er wird bis zum Ende der Untersuchung in seinem Quartier bleiben. Als Janeway Careys hervorragende Personalakte hervorhebt und Seskas feindliche Einstellung zur Föderation dem gegenüberstellt, wirft Chakotay ein, dass er selbst der Föderation auch die letzten Jahre feindlich gegenüber stand. Nachdem der Doktor feststellt, dass Seska alle bajoranischen Blutfaktoren fehlen und ihre Physiologie cardassianisch zu sein scheint, will er vor einer offiziellen Beschuldigung, mit Seska sprechen. Diese erklärt ihre physiologischen Besonderheiten mit der Orkettschen Krankheit. Sie sei durch die Knochenmarkspende einer Cardassianerin gerettet worden. Außerdem beteuert sie ihre Gefühle für Chakotay. Er deutet an, dass Tuvok alle Spuren verfolgen wird, um den Verräter zu finden. Nach dem Verlassen der Krankenstation, meint er zu Tuvok, dass sie nur noch hoffen können, dass jemand den Köder schnappt. Während der Wartezeit spielt er mit Tuvok Gin-Rommé. Nachdem der Täter auf die Materialdatenbank mit Seskas Sicherheitscode zugreift, ist sich Chakotay noch nicht sicher und verfolgt den Sicherheitscode zur Konsole auf der Krankenstation zurück und entlarvt so Seska als Verräterin. Daraufhin konfrontiert er sie mit dieser Information. Seskas offenbart sich als cardassianische Agentin und bezeichnet ihn als Narren, ehe sie sich auf ein Kazon-Schiff beamt. Chakotay spricht mit Tuvok im Kasino und fragt ihn, ob er nachlässig war. Tuvok meint, dass seine Wachsamkeit immer angemessen war und Seska auch ihn getäuscht hat. Chakotay ist mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und erläutert Tuvok, dass geteiltes Leid, halbes Leid ist. ( ) Nachdem Harry Kim verschwindet, recherchieren Chakotay und Tuvok, was Harry zuletzt gemacht hat. Chakotay findet heraus, dass Harry Holodeckzeit gebucht hatte und er seither nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Da das Holodeck nicht gescannt werden kann, begibt er sich mit Tuvok dorthin. Sie begegnen dem Hologramm Freya, welches sie zu König Hrothgar führt. Sie können den König überzeugen, die Nachtwache übernehmen zu dürfen. Ihre Analyse bringt Tuvok zu dem Gedanken, dass Harry möglicherweise in Energie umgewandelt wurde. Einige Momente später scannen er und Tuvok ein Objekt mit einem Durchmesser von einem Meter, Grendel. Als Grendel erscheint, verschwinden auch Chakotay und Tuvok. Nachdem der Doktor die Proben Grendel auf dem Holodeck übergeben hat, werden Chakotay und die beiden anderen Offiziere wieder freigelassen.( ) Chakotay isst gern Maissalat, weshalb Neelix lernt diesen zuzubereiten. ( ) Nachdem ein Außenteam in einem Höhlensystem auf einem Planeten verschwindet, will Chakotay auf den Planeten beamen, um dieses zu suchen. Später erörtert er mit Janeway, Tuvok und Kim Rettungsmöglichkeiten. Nachdem sie einen Weg gefunden haben, durch das vidiianische Kraftfeld zu gelangen, meldet sich Chakotay freiwillig, um runterzubeamen. Vom Doktor wird er äußerlich zum Vidiianer gemacht. Er dringt in die Anlage der Vidiianer ein, und gelangt zu Paris. Als die beiden den Gefangenentrakt verlassen wollen, kann er einen Vidiianer damit täuschen, dass sein Gesicht gerade transplantiert wurde. Daraufhin suchen sie nach Torres und Durst. Die beiden erreichen Torres gerade, als sie von Sulan entdeckt wurden und sichern den Versuch der menschlichen B'Elanna das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Dadurch können alle zurück auf das Schiff gebeamt werden. ( ) Nachdem Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel Captain Janeway überzeugt hat, eine Probe aus der Metreonwolke um Rinax zu entnehmen, lässt sie Chakotay Kurs auf den Mond setzen. ( ) Als das Holodeck eine Fehlfunktion aufweist, meldet er Janeway, dass Tuvok sich bereits daraum kümmert. Bei der anschließenden Besprechung, schlägt er vor, kritische Systeme wieder aufisolineare Schaltkreise umzustellen. Nachdem Janeway diesem Vorschlag zugestimmt hat, kommt Tuvok auf das Verhalten von Crewman Dalby zu sprechen. Chakotay weist darauf hin, dass Dalby die Protokolle und Verfahrensweisen der Sternenflotte nicht gewohnt ist und daher diese Konflikte entstanden. Eine Vorladung vor einen Disziplinarausschuss hält er für keine adäquate Maßnahme, um Dalbys Verhalten zu bessern. Stattdessen stimmt er Janeways Vorschlag, einen Crashkurs bzw. praktisches Training in Sternenflottenarbeitsweise für die ehemaligen Maquismitglieder abzuhalten, zu. Nachdem sich Chell, Mariah Henley, Gerron und Kenneth Dalby eigenmächtig vom Trainingsprogramm entfernt haben, sucht er sie im Kasino auf, und erklärt ihnen sehr direkt, dass sie das Training wieder aufnehmen sollen. Dabei schlägt er Dalby nieder, und bekundet, dies weiter tun zu wollen, bis sie das Trainingsprogramm fortsetzen. ( ) Nachdem das Schiff ein Auto von der Erde des 20. Jahrhunderts und in der Nähe einen Planeten entdeckt, fragt er Janeway, ob es wirklich nötig ist, auf dem Planeten zu landen. Janeways Einwand, dass jemand das Auto quer durch die Galaxie befördert hat und dies eine Möglichkeit zur Heimreise sein könnte, überzeugt ihn jedoch. Chakotay gehört auch dem Außenteam an, welches die Quelle eines SOS-Notsignals auf einem fremden Planeten sucht. Dort entdecken sie eine Vielzahl von Menschen in Stasiskammern. Nachdem bei der anschließenden Besprechung, beschlossen wird, die Menschen aufzuwecken, empfiehlt Chakotay, dass nur menschliche Besatzungsmitglieder dabei anwesend sind. Dem stimmt Janeway zu. Nachdem das Außenteam von Fred Noonan als Geiseln genommen wird, nimmt er dessen Ultimatum entgegen. Anschließend begibt er sich mit Tuvok und einem Sicherheitsteam zum Frachtraum. Nachdem das Außenteam runtergebeamt wurde, wird es in einen Kampf verwickelt. Jedoch gelingt es Janeway die Feinde zu umgehen und zu stellen. Anschließend kommt es zu Verhandlungen mit den Angreifern, welche sich als die Nachfahren der Menschen aus den Stasiskammern entpuppen. Chakotay nimmt auch an den weiteren Gesprächen mit diesen Menschen teil. So kann der Konflikt beigelegt werden und sie besuchen die Städte dieser Menschen. Als diese anbieten, Jeden von der Voyager, der es wünscht aufzunehmen, bespricht er das mit dem Captain. Er selbst möchte auch nach Hause, jedoch hat der Captain Zweifel. Sie weist darauf hin, dass sie hundert Personen zum Betrieb des Schiffes benötigen. Falls mehr sich zum Bleiben entschließen, strandet die gesamte Besatzung auf diesem Planeten. Er und Janeway machen sich Sorgen und spekulieren darüber, welche Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Planeten bleiben werden. Als sie jedoch gemeinsam den Frachtraum betreten, in dem sich alle versammeln sollten, die das Schiff verlassen möchten, ist dieser leer. Anschließend gehen sie auf die Brücke und die Voyager hebt von der Planetenoberfläche ab. ( ) Als er zwei Besatzungsmitglieder im Turbolift beim Küssen ertappt, bezeichnet er dies als indiskrete Verbrüderung. Er meldet dies dem Captain, der dagegen jedoch nichts unternehmen will. Als die Voyager wenig später auf eine Lebensform trifft, die in einem Schwarm lebt, vermutet Chakotay, dass diese Nährstoffe aus dem Weltraum durch ihre extrem poröse Außenhaut absorbieren können. Weil diese Lebensform damit beginnt das Schiff anzuziehen, informiert er Janeway permanent über den Status des Schiffes. Er bespricht mit Janeway auch Kes' Situation. Dabei kommen sie auch auf das Problem der Fortpflanzung im Allgemeinen zu sprechen. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie niemandem verbieten können, ein Kind zu bekommen. Nachdem die Voyager auf einen Schwarm von Lebensformen trifft, erkennt Chakotay, dass sich die kleineren Lebensformen an das Schiff anlagern, wie an die größere Lebensform. Er vermutet, dass der Plasmaausstoß des großen Wesens eine Art Imponiergehabe gegenüber dem Raumschiff, als Konkurrenten war. Nachdem ein Rammstoß die Kreatur nicht zum Abzug bewegt, will Chakotay sich zurückziehen und ein Unterwerfungsritual durchführen. Dies führt zur Ablösung der kleinen Kreaturen vom Schiff und es kann seine Reise fortsetzen. ( ) Während Kes ihren zweiten Geburtstag feiert, trifft die Voyager auf eine Raumverzerrung, die das Schiff allmählich vollkommen neu strukturiert. Janeway befiehlt daraufhin alle auf ihre Stationen. Er fährt mit dem Captain und Paris im Turbolift auf die Brücke. Durch die Anomalie, landen sie jedoch zunächst auf Deck 4 und dann im Maschinenraum. Letztlich treffen sie Torres, Neelix, Kes und Kim vor dem Holodeck wieder und halten eine Lagebesprechung ab. Chakotay will weiter versuchen zu Fuß auf die Brücke zu gelangen. Dabei will er sich ein Bild von der aktuellen Situation des Schiffes machen. Währenddessen unterhalten sie sich. Neelix erkundigt sich über Eifersucht. Als sie auf Tuvok treffen, entfernt sich Neelix einige Meter und verschwindet. Tuvok und Chakotay gehen indessen weiter zur Brücke. Jedoch gelangen sie beide wieder auf das Holodeck. Dort besprechen die Offiziere die Lage. Er lässt Torres ihren Vorschlag einen Schockimpuls im Maschinenraum auszulösen, um den Ring zu sprengen, durchführen. Während dieses Versuchs, versucht er mit Janeway zu sprechen. Diese kann sich jedoch nicht artikulieren. Nachdem Torres' Versuch gescheitert ist, lässt er sich von Tuvok überzeugen nichts zu tun. Bevor die Anomalie sie erreicht, setzt sich Chakotay an einen Tisch und meditiert. Torres setzt sich zu ihm und ergreift eine seiner Hände. Nachdem die Anomalie das Schiff wieder verlassen hat, erhält Chakotay die Berichte, dass es keine Verluste unter der Besatzung gibt. ( ) Auch wenn er nicht immer dieselbe Meinung wie Captain Janeway hat, wird er im Laufe der Zeit zum engsten Vertrauten des Captains. 2372 Captain Janeway überlässt Chakotay ein Shuttle, damit das Pakra, ein Gedenkritual für seinen Vater durchführen kann. Dabei wird er jedoch von einem Schiff der Kazon-Ogla angegriffen, da er dessen Raum verletzt hat. Im Kampf kann er dieses zerstören, beamt jedoch den Piloten Kar im letzten Moment an Bord. Nachdem dieser wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, informiert er ihn, dass er auf der Voyager, umgehend ein Kazon-Schiff suchen wird. Kar weist dies jedoch zurück. Sekunden später, nähert sich jedoch ein Kazon-Schiff, welches Chakotay über Kars Anwesenheit informiert. Sein Shuttle, wird daraufhin mit einem Traktorstrahl in das Schiff gezogen. Kar bittet Chakotay in diesem Moment getötet zu werden, was Chakotay jedoch ablehnt. Nach ihrer Gefangennahme, verlangt Chakotay den Maje Razik zu sprechen. Als dieser kommt, spricht er mit ihm. Razik erklärt ihm, dass er nicht willkommen bei Ihnen ist und kündigt seine Exekution für heute abend an. Anschließend will er Chakotay für eine Machtdemonstration nutzen. Er spricht zu den jungen Kazon. Als Rasik ihnen jedoch eine Waffe hinhält und fragt, wer bereit sei, Chakotay zu töten, greifen sie alle danach. Daraufhin reicht er Chakotay die Waffe. Er soll Kar töten und dann freigelassen werden. Jedoch nimmt er die Waffe und flieht mit Kar auf seinem Shuttle. Jedoch werden sie von dem Kazon-Schiff zu einem Planeten verfolgt. Bevor die Kazon das Shuttle zerstören, beamt sich Chakotay mit Kar auf die Oberfläche des Mondes Tarok. Dort streiten sie zunächst, ehe sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Unterschlupf begeben. Kar warnt ihn vor Waffen, die auf der Oberfläche versteckt sind. Sie begeben sich in eine Höhle, die Chakotay untersucht. Er sendet auch ein Peilsignal aus und legt sich scheinbar schlafen. Jedoch bleibt er tatsächlich wach. Am Morgen spricht er mit Kar. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er zu keiner anderen Sekte gehen kann und auf der Voyager bleiben, möchte er auch nicht. Chakotay schlägt vor, dass er sich stattdessen seinen Namen verdient indem er ihn tötet und er dann auf dem Schiff wiederbelebt wird. Chakotay informiert daraufhin Janeway, dass ein junger Kazon droht ihn zu töten. Nachdem die Kazon und kurze Zeit später auch das Außenteam eintreffen, meint Kar, dass Chakotay nicht sein Feind ist und erschießt Razik. Daraufhin wird er von Haliz wieder in die Sekte aufgenommen. Zuletzt warnt er die Föderation ihr Territorium zu verletzen. Chakotay antwortet, dass er es verstanden hat. Daraufhin wird das Außenteam zurück aufs Schiff gebeamt und Chakotay führt sein Ritual zu Ende. In sein Gebet schließt er auch Jar Karden ein. ( ) Nachdem Harry Kim aus seinem Shuttle innerhalb einer Anomalie gerettet werden konnte, teilt Chakotay ihm mit, dass es scheint, als sei er in einem Zeitstrom gefangen gewesen. ( ) Bei der Suche nach einem Planeten mit Nahrungsvorräten, wird der Höllenplanet entdeckt. Diese Entdeckung meldet er Janeway und informiert sie, dass man nicht weiß, ob auf diesem Klasse-M-Planeten Nahrung gefunden werden kann. Kurze Zeit später informiert er sie, dass ein Aufenthalt für Humanoide nur kurze Zeit möglich ist. Nachdem das Shuttle mit Paris und Neelix abgestürzt ist, hält er Janeway über die Rettungsmission auf dem Laufenden. Als ein fremdes Schiff die Voyager angreift, befiehlt er alle auf die Kampfstationen. Nachdem Captain Janeway befohlen hat, an dem fremden Schiff vorbeizufliegen, steuert er das Schiff. ( ) Nachdem Captain Janeway vom Doktor einer intensiven Untersuchung, wegen Halluzinationen untersucht wird, übernimmt er das Kommando auf der Brücke. Als die Bothaner sie kontaktieren, verhandelt er mit dem Botha. Diese stellen sich als Falle heraus. Chakotay leitet die Gegenmaßnahmen gegen drei angreifende Schiffe der Botha. Der Kampf verläuft schlecht, jedoch kommt der Captain auf die Brücke. Daraufhin tritt der Fremde näher an den Monitor heran. Jeder auf der Brücke sieht einen anderen, ihm nahe stehenden Menschen auf dem Schirm und viele Besatzungsmitglieder werden paralysiert. Chakotay fährt daraufhin mit dem Turbolift zum Maschinenraum, wird jedoch ebenfalls paralysiert. ( ) Chakotay leitet ein Außenteam, dass auf einem Planeten Polyferranitablagerungen untersucht. Diese werden zur Wartung der Warpgondeln benötigt. Jedoch erweisen sich die Vorkommen als unbrauchbar, da sie mit Acelyten verunreinigt sind. Daraufhin lässt Chakotay die Ausrüstung zusammenpacken. Allerdings entdeckt Tuvok in diesem Moment etwas ungewöhnliches. Chakotay erkennt in der Zeichnung, die Tuvok gefunden hat, etwas wieder, dass er bei einer Expedition mit seinem Vater auf der Erde gesehen hat. Er berichtet daraufhin Janeway von der Expedition und dem Mythos von den "Geistern des Himmels". Da von diesem Planeten eine Warpspur in ein anderes Sonnensystem führt, folgt man dieser. Dort entdeckt man auch Ferranit. Chakotay soll mit einem Außenteam runterbeamen und das Ferranit abbauen. Da ein Beamen nicht möglich ist, fliegt man mit einem Shuttle runter. Während des Fluges sieht Chakotay im Fenster eine Reflektion, die wie ein Vogel aussieht. Nachdem sie auf dem Planeten gelandet sind, suchen sie das Ferranitvorkommen. Nachdem sie es entdeckt haben, wird Neelix von einem Vogel angegriffen und schwer am Auge verletzt. Daher lässt Chakotay ihn direkt auf die Krankenstation beamen. Mit dem Außenteam entdeckt er inzwischen eine scheinbar verlassene Siedlung. Dort suchen sie nach den Bewohnern. Diese finden sie zunächst nicht und da ein Sturm losbricht, fliehen sie zurück zum Shuttle. Chakotay wird jedoch von einem umstürzenden Baum begraben und bleibt liegen. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, bemerkt er das Fehlen seines Kommunikators und scannt die Umgebung. Er entdeckt eine Höhle und betritt sie. Dort trifft er auf mehrere Fremde. Einer der Fremden, fragt ihn woher er seine Tätowierung habe. Chakotay erklärt ihnen, dass er es zu Ehren seiner Vorfahren trägt. Er ist ein Nachfahre der Erben. Der Andere berichtet von den Reisen seines Volkes zur Erde. Chakotay berichtet, dass sie ihre Handlungsweisen seit ihrem letzten Besuch verändert haben. Er kann den Fremden überzeugen, den Zyklon, welcher zwischenzeitlich die Voyager umschlossen hat, aufzulösen. Dann unterhält er sich mit dem Fremden, über seinen Vater. ( ) Nachdem die Voyager die Phalanx des zweiten Fürsorgers entdeckt hat, wird sie von dieser angegriffen. Chakotay lässt daher die Schilde aktivieren. Nachdem Tanis die Kommunikation abgebrochen hat, fragt er Kes, ob es Berichte über Ocampa gibt, die die Heimatwelt verlassen haben oder verschleppt wurden. DIes verneint sie jedoch. Er ist bei den Verhandlungen mit Tanis anwesend und verlässt mit Janeway den Raum, als dieser mit Kes allein sprechen möchte. Dieses Gespräch führt zu einem gemeinsamen Essen von Tanis mit den Führungsoffizieren. Dabei erkundigt er sich, ob sich Suspiria in ihrem Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum aufhält. Diese Frage, kann Tanis jedoch nicht beantworten. Nachdem Suspiria die Maschinenraumcrew, Tuvoks Sicherheitsteam und Janeway angegriffen und handlungsunfähig gemacht hat, destabilisiert sie die Molkeularstruktur des Schiffes. Chakotay gibt daraufhin Roten Alarm und ruft den Captain, der nicht antwortet. Ferner lässt er Energie zur strukturellen Integrität umleiten. ( ) Während Chakotay mit B'Elanna auf dem Holodeck Hoverball spielt, empfängt das Schiff ein Sternenflottensignal. Als man diesem folgt, wird das Schiff von den Kazon-Nistrim angegriffen und ein Transportermodul gestohlen. Chakotay erkennt, dass Seska eine weitere Falle für sie vorbereitet hat. Daraufhin versucht er eine Schwachstelle bei Seska zu entdecken. Gemeinsam mit Torres plant er den Gegenschlag. Vor der nächsten Einsatzbesprechung der Führungsoffiziere, entwendet er jedoch ein Shuttle und versucht eigenmächtig das Transportermodul zu zerstören. Ihm gelingt es das Kazon-Schiff zu erreichen. Er beamt sich an Bord und zersört den Transporter mit seinem Handphaser. Anschließend wird er von den Kazon gefangen genommen. Er wird von Seska verhört, die die Kommandocodes der Voyager haben will. Er weigert sich jedoch die Codes herauszugeben. Nachdem er gegen drei gefangen genommene Majes der Kazon ausgetauscht werden kann, wird er von Janeway befragt. Er meint, dass es ein persönlicher Rachefeldzug war und dass es das Richtige war. Janeway weist darauf hin, dass sie die Disziplin aufrecht erhalten muss und er ihr damit die Arbeit erschwert hat. ( ) Als Janeway mit einem Außenteam auf einem Planeten dringend benötigtes Tellerium erwerben möchte, hat er das Kommando auf dem Schiff. Nachdem nur Neelix zurückkehrt und die anderen gefangen genommen werden, beschließt er in einen Orbit um den Planeten einzutreten. Er nimmt Kontakt mit den Mokra auf, welche erstaunlicherweise versprechen, bei der Suche nach den Vermissten zu helfen. Chakotay lässt daraufhin trotzdem den gesamten Planeten permanent scannen. Wenig später verhandelt er mit Augris, dem dritten Magistrat der Mokra, der meint, dass sich die Voyager einen schlechten Ruf erworben hat. Zwar verspricht Augris, nach ihren Leuten suchen zu lassen, aber Chakotay traut ihm nicht und lässt Neelix, nochmals seine Kontaktleute aufsuchen. Anschließend berät er sich mit den Offizieren, wie sie das Außenteam aus dem Gefängnis der Mokra befreien können. Harry Kim präsentiert ihm einen Plan. Es gelingt ihnen die Schilde der Mokra zu durchdringen. Ehe sie jedoch das Rettungsteam beamen können, werden sie von der Oberfläche aus angegriffen. Als es Captain Janeway gelingt einen Riss in den Schilden der Mokra zu erzeugen, beamt Chakotay das Rettungsteam durch diesen Riss auf den Planeten. Nachdem die Mokra das Schiff angreifen, lässt er die Schilde verstärken. Da das Schiff immer schwerere Schäden erleidet, lässt er Kim nochmals nach dem Außenteam scannen. Anschließend versteckt er das Schiff über dem Nordpol des Planeten und wenig später gelingt es die Vermissten an Bord zu beamen. ( ) Als B'Elanna durch die Automatische Einheit 3947 entführt wird, registriert er auf der Brücke die Aktivierung des Transporters. Anschließend versucht er das fremde Schiff zu analysieren. Seine Analyse bleibt jedoch ergebnislos, da die Sensoren der Voyager ''die Schilde des Raumschiffs der Androiden nicht durchdringen können. Als die ''Voyager durch das Pralor-Raumschiff angegriffen wird, meldet er Schäden. DIe Kämpfe werden durch die Einwilligung Torres' den Automatischen Einheiten zu helfen, unterbrochen. Während Torres arbeitet, plant er zusammen mit den anderen Führungsoffizieren die Befreiung von B'Elanna. Bei der Durchführung der erfolgreichen Rettungsaktion übernimmt er das Steuer des Schiffs. ( ) Nachdem die USS Voyager bei einem Angriff der Kazon schwere Schäden erleidet und drei Besatzungsmitglieder getötet werden, schlägt er dem Captain vor, Verhandlungen mit den Kazon aufzunehmen. Er meint, dass sie es sich nicht leisten können, so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Wenig später hält er die Trauerrede für Kurt Bendera. Anschließend spricht er mit Janeway über eine mögliche Allianz mit den Kazon. Bei einer anschließenden Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere, ist er vom Vorschlag mit den Nistrim und Seska zu verhandeln, nicht begeistert. Daher übernimmt Janeway es selbst, Seska zu kontakten. Nachdem diese Verhandlungen vorerst scheitern und Neelix Kontakt zu den Trabe herstellt. Mit diesen, schließen sie eine Allianz, was die Kazon zu Verhandlungen auf Sobras bewegt. Während dieser Verhandlungen hat er das Kommando auf der Voyager und überwacht die Kazon-Schiffe sowie die Oberfläche des Planeten. Als ein Anschlag auf die Konferenz verübt wird, lässt er das Außenteam hochbeamen und die Voyager verlässt den Planeten schnellstmöglich. ( ) Als Paris, Kim und Torres die Entwicklung eines Warp-10-Antriebs gelingt, beglückwünscht er die drei. Beim Testflug von Paris arbeitet er auf der Brücke. Nachdem Tom Paris in eine andere Spezies transformiert wird und Janeway entführt, hat Chakotay das Kommando auf der Brücke und dirigiert Tuvoks Sicherheitsteam zur Shuttlerampe. Anschließend lässt er das Shuttle verfolgen. Nachdem dieses aufgespürt wurde, informiert ihn der Doktor über die medizinischen Hintergründe von Paris' Transformation. Wenig später leitet er das Außenteam, dass die beiden aufs Schiff zurückbringt. Dort entdecken sie auch, dass es drei Nachkommen der transformierten Janeway und Paris gibt. Daraufhin fragt er Tuvok rhetorisch, dass er nicht weiß, wie er das in das Logbuch eintragen soll. ( ) Nachdem Frank Darwin ermordet wird, bespricht er mit Tuvok und Janeway das weitere Vorgehen. Als Torres sie informiert, dass Lon Suder zum Tatzeitpunkt der einzige im Maschinenraum war, kommt ihm der Verdacht, dass dieser der Täter sein könnte. Suder war seiner Meinung nach, beim Maquis zu gründlich beim Töten von Cardassianern. Als der an den Folgen einer Gedankenverschmelzung mit Lon Suder leidende Tuvok, diesen angreift und zu einer Gedankenverschmelzung zwingt, wird der Vulkanier bewusstlos. Suder ruft daraufhin Chakotay zu Hilfe. ( ) Nachdem man ein Trümmerfeld entdeckt, untersucht man die Ursache und findet heraus, dass eine cardassianische Sonde, ATR-4107, aus dem Alpha-Quadranten einen Planeten zu vernichten droht. Chakotay und B'Elanna informieren daraufhin die anderen Führungsoffiziere, dass sie die Sonde im Alpha-Quadranten gestartet hatten. Er weist auch Tom Paris zurecht, als dieser verspätet erscheint. Nachdem ein erster Versuch die Sonde zu stoppen gescheitert ist, berechnet er, dass es 51 Minuten dauert bis die Sonde Rakosa erreicht. Als Janeway den Flugkörper angreifen will, weist er darauf hin, dass dies wohl wirkungslos sein wird. Janeway entgegenet, dass die Voyager mit Torpedos vom Typ 6 ausgestattet ist, die es zum Startzeitpunkt von Dreadnought nicht gab. Jedoch ist der Angriff ergebnislos. Infolgedessen leitet er auf Janeways Befehl die Evakuierung der Voyager. Auch er selbst verlässt das Schiff. ( ) Kurze Zeit später entdeckt die Voyager einen Kometen mit einer eigenartigen Flugbahn. Chakotay vermag es nicht zu analysieren. Dieser stellt sich als Gefängnis des Qs Quinn heraus. Dieser flieht vor dem Kontinuum, daer Selbstmord begehen möchte. Q versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Daraufhin teleportiert er sich und die Voyager in den Urknall. Chakotay meldet daraufhin Janeway das Vorhandensein von Baryonpartikeln. Nachdem Q sie überall aufspürt, sprechen sie sich aus. Janeway macht den Kompromissvorschlag, dass sie eine Anhörung abhält, auf der beide ihre Argumente präsentieren können. Nachdem Janeway, als Vorsitzende dieser Anhörung, zugunsten Quinns entschieden hat, wird dieser von Q in einen Menschen transformiert. Chakotay bespricht mit Janeway einen möglich Einsatzort für Quinn. Jedoch tötet dieser sich zuvor selbst. ( ) Da Tom Paris wiederholt zu spät zum Dienst erscheint, ermahnt ihn Chakotay in Zukunft pünktlich zu erscheinen. Bald nach dieser Ermahnung, trifft die Voyager auf ein vidiianisches Schiff mit einer erkrankten Person. Während diese auf der Krankenstation behandelt wird, berichtet Chakotay dem Captain, dass ihr Ziel eine entfernte vidiianische Kolonie war. Außerdem spricht er mit dem Captain über das Verhalten von Tom Paris in der letzten Zeit. Er bittet um ihren Rat, da Paris gewissermaßen, ihr persönliches Besserungsprojekt gewesen sei. Jedoch lässt ihm der Captain freie Hand in dieser Angelegenheit. Er bespricht die Situation mit Paris, und bietet ihm an über seine Probleme zu sprechen. Paris meint, dass Chakotay sein Problem ist und geht daraufhin. Nachdem Paris wieder einmal zu spät zum Dienst erscheint, suspendiert ihn Chakotay vom Dienst. Daraufhin attackiert Paris Chakotay und wird von Tuvok in den Arrest gesteckt. ( ) 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 2378 )}} 2378 kommen sich Seven of Nine und Chakotay näher. Im selben Jahr kehren Chakotay und die Voyager mithilfe eines Transwarpzentrums der Borg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten. ( ) )}} Alternative Leben Feedback-Schleife des Doktors thumb|Das Hologramm von Chakotay 2372 gerät das Programm des Doktors in eine Feedback-Schleife. Daher denkt dieser, er sei Dr. Lewis Zimmerman und müsse das holografische Schiff zerstören, um sich befreien zu können. Jedoch erscheint in diesem Moment Chakotay und hält den Doktor davon ab. Er erklärt dem Doktor, dass er in einer holografischen Simulation ist, die von seinen Schaltkreisen verursacht wird. Nachdem der Doktor scheinbar von Kim und Tuvok aus einer Feedback-Schleife seines Programms befreit wurde, ruft er alle Führungsoffiziere zu einer Lagebesprechung auf die Brücke. ( ) Chronologie Datei:Chakotay 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Chakotay 2372.jpg|2372 Datei:Chakotay 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Chakotay 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Chakotay 2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Chakotay 2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Chakotay.jpg|2377 Zitate }} }} }} Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte )}} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher wurde von Douglas Spain dargestellt und von Tobias Müller synchronisiert.}} Wissenswertes nennt sich Chakotay Amal Kotay, um seine Identität zu verschleiern, nachdem er mit einigen anderen Crewmitgliedern entführt wurde. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass dies sein Geburtsname ist; allerdings kann er ihn aber auch neu erfunden haben, um eine andere Identität anzunehmen.}} ) Tatsächlich gibt Chakotay selbst seinen Dienstgrad in jedoch ausdrücklich mit Commander an, und es gibt auch keine einzige Gelegenheit während der ganzen Serie, bei der Chakotay als Lieutenant Commander angesprochen oder vorgestellt wird oder sich selbst als solcher vorstellt. Auch im Serienvorspann erscheint er in den ersten drei Staffeln als Commander Chakotay (später entfällt der Dienstgrad), allerdings werden im Vorspann auch Torres und Paris jeweils als Lieutenant bezeichnet. Es kann jedoch auch sein, dass die Rangbezeichnung bei dem Ersten Offizier des Schiffes, ähnlich wie bei einem Captain gehandhabt wird. So wird der kommandierende Offizier eines Schiffes, unabhängig des Ranges als „Captain“ bezeichnet und auch mit diesem Titel angesprochen ( ). So könnte der Erste Offizier standardmäßig die Rangbezeichnung „Commander“ tragen. Diese Theorie wird auch durch das Indiz gestützt, dass Lieutenant Maxwell Burke von der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] in einer Szene in der Astrometrie der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] von Captain Janeway als Commander angesprochen wird. ( )}} an, Vegetarier zu sein. Neelix bestätigt dies in . In jedoch serviert eine holographische Nachbildung von ihm Seven of Nine ein gebratenes Hühnchen.}} Apokryphes Externe Links * * * Chakotay - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Chakotay bg:Чакоте en:Chakotay es:Chakotay fr:Chakotay ja:チャコティ nl:Chakotay pl:Chakotay pt:Chakotay ro:Chakotay ru:Чакотэй sr:Чакотеј Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal Kategorie:Maquis